Roku Rokudo
Roku Rokudo (六道ロク Rokudō Roku) is the main protagonist of Next Generation: Pokémon Fairytales series and the deuteragonist of Revenant Night/Pokémon. He is a Junior Pokémon Trainer student on his second year in the Pokemon Special Talent Academy and the new strongest Level 5 Magician in the Academy. He is the son of Ruki Natsume and Sora Rokudo. He is the new president and the leader of the newly reformed Theater Club, now known as the Magus Theater Club, as well the field leader of the Club. He is known the only person aside from the Takakura siblings to possessed the ability Railgun (レールガン Rērugan). He is also the current contractor of the Arcanes, Rachel Alucard and Mad Hatter. Appearance Personality Background Roku is the son of Sora Rokudo and Ruki Natsume; and was born in the same time as his cousin, Kyouhei Oikawa at August 8th; which is also the date of the three Takakura siblings were born. Roku grew up in most of his chilhood living happily with both of his parents and often played with his two cousins, Kyouhei and his little sister Ryoko most of the times. Like all members of the Magus Theater Club, Roku was born with the Origin Seal of the Akashic Records infused by Satoshi to him upon his birth. Although, one day when young Roku was alone alongside his father when Sora went away for awhile to Sinnoh, a gang of thieves tried to rob their home. Ruki would try to protect Roku from the thieves and fend off most of them, until one of the thieves caught Ruki off guard and nearly killed him in front of Roku. Desperate to save his father, Roku unconsciously unleashed the strongest God's Magic ever known; God's Judgment and killed the thief as a result, causing the rest of them to ran away in fear. Ruki awakened shortly after and surprised to see the thief died as Roku went unconscious due the huge constraint of using God's Judgment in his young body. As he went unconscious, the Origin Seal inside of him would activated, making him the first one to unsealed his Akasha powers. Roku would later sent to a hospital and gone comatose for two months. When he was in comatose, he would later encountered Rachel in his "inner world", whom the latter was being chased by a soldier of Arcanes and hid in there. Once she realized that Roku was in deep pain, Rachel would ask Roku if he wanted to "waken up" again, though he was confused at first but decided to wanting to wake up. Rachel at first was surprised of the sudden agreement for Roku but she brushes it off and helps Roku by kissing him, initiating their actual first "contract". Due to this, Roku was able to wake up from his coma much to his parents' joy, however, due to the Origin Seal; Roku loses the memory of his and Rachel's first meeting and actual contract, making him oblivious about being a Contractor all along. Chronology Next Generation: Pokémon Fairytales Revenant Night/Pokémon Revenant Night/Pokémon -New Chronicles- Other Appearances Anime Appearances Video Game Appearances Pokémon 'On Hand' *'Pipi' (ピピ Pipi) - Species: Pikachu '(ピカチュウ ''Pikachu), '''Gender: Female, Type: Electric. *'Lag' (ラグ Ragu) - Species: Swampert '(ラグラージ ''Laglarge), '''Gender: Male, Type: Water/Ground. *'Blade' (ブレード Burēdo) - Species: Garchomp '(ガブリアス ''Gaburias), '''Gender: Male, Type: Ground/Dragon. *'Laxus' (ラクサス Rakusasu) - Species: Ampharos '(デンリュウ ''Denryu), '''Gender: Male, Type: Electric. *'Zell' (ゼル Zeru) - Species: Buizel '(ブイゼル ''Buizeru), '''Gender: Male, Type: Water. *'Pango' (パンゴ Pango) - Species: Pancham '(ヤンチャム ''Yancham), '''Gender: Male, Type: Fighting. 'Borrowed' *'Umbreon' (ブラッキー Blacky) - Gender: Male, Type: Dark. Shiny Pokémon. *'Salamence' (ボーマンダ Bohmander) - Gender: Male, Type: Dragon/Flying. Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes High Strength: Enhanced Durability & Endurance: High Speed: *'Incredible Reflexes & Acrobatics': Assorted Others Natural Talent: *'Advanced Growth Rate': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Electromaster Electromaster (雷系各種魔法 (エレクトロマスター), Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō (Erekutoromasutā) lit. Lightning Magic): *'Railgun' (超電磁砲 (レールガン), Chō-Denjihō (Rērugan) lit. Super Electromagnetic Cannon): Six Paths of Reincarnation Six Paths of Reincarnation (六道輪廻, Rokudō-rinne): God's Magic God's Magic (神の魔法, Kami no mahō): *'God's Blessings' (神の恵み, Kami no megumi): *'God's Judgment' (神の裁き, Kami no sabaki): Junction Junction (接合, Setsugō): A unique and Contracter-exclusive Magic Skill; not a magic proper, that makes full use of Roku's link with his Arcanes, Rachel Alucard and Xerxes. Both Rachel and Xerxes have a special "magic link" with Roku, due to the contract they have with Roku by the time they were contracted. By synchronizing his magical power frequency with that of the Arcane, Roku can perform a junction; which merges either Rachel or Xerxes with him, integrating her/him within his body. This allows Roku to replicate the powers of the Arcane; filtering out magic (known as drawing) from the Arcane and storing it ready to be used by Roku. This allows Roku to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use magic. When the Arcanes and Roku are merged, two kinds of beings are brought together; giving Roku superhuman strength and enhancing his body functions. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil colour changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing Roku is wearing at the time. Rachel or Xerxes can always initiate a telepathic contact with Roku from within his body, making it easier for Roku to communicate with them. What should be noted that Roku's Junction is completely unique than any other Contractors; as Roku can merged with two of his Arcanes separately, a feat that neither Kakeru is able to do it. *'Knight of Aeon, Nero' (イーオンの騎士・ネロ, Īon no Kishi Nero): Nero is the name of Roku's Junction with Rachel. *'Illusionary Pierrot, Hatter' (幻想のピエロ・ハッター, Genso no Piero Hattā): Hatter is the name of Roku's Junction with Xerxes. Relationships Family Sora Rokudo Ruki Natsume Mukuro Rokudo Kyouhei Oikawa Ryoko Oikawa Rachel Alucard Xerxes Kakeru Akemi Magus Theater Club Mekakushi Dan Shintarou Kisaragi Ene Keith Sajyou Agito Tachibana Ratatosk Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:PSTA Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 5 Magicians Category:Magus Theater Club Category:Contractors Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rokudo Clan